roblox_phantom_forces_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Locke's Guide to Bullet Compensation
Hello, Sergeant. It's me, Locke, here to teach you how to land that headshot without the Ballistics Tracker or whatever they call it. You should be at least Rank 12 to follow through on this. Note: Though the author is only Rank 26, he has upwards of 500 kills tallied on his Remington 700 , and 300 on his Dragunov SVU . His advice works. Try it if you don't believe him. Requirements You should: # Be at least Rank 12 # Know some of the basics of PF sniping (Moving after shooting, drop-compensating, holding breath, etc, etc.) Useful notes * 1 stud is about 1/3 of a meter * Accuracy affects long-range (800+ studs) dispersion * Drop rates for the BFG-50 , Remington 700 , and M200 Intervention are identical. * The Dragunov SVU has a 150-stud zero, compared to the 200-stud zero on all the other rifles * Magnification on the scopes is about 10x for the bolt-action rifles, and 7-8x for the SVU. * The SVU's ranging meter works, if your target is at 600 studs. How To It's very simple. Put your target halfway between the top bar and the one below it if you're using the Intervention /Remington/BFG, or between the first and second chevron if you're using the SVU. How it works and why When you scope in using the default scope, there are lines or chevrons descending vertically. These lines will help you aim. Your scope is zeroed to 200 studs, 150 if you're using an SVU. That means at the point of aim, if your target is 200/150 studs away, you will hit it. Aiming above your target will compensate for additional drop. "But wait, Locke," you say. "If I'm aiming halfway between the two bars/chevrons, doesn't that mean I'm compensating too much?" This would be true if you were only trying to hit a single point. But you have the whole head to hit. All of the trajectories at the half-point are zeroed for 400-600 studs (400 flat on the SVU). They all pass through your target's head, no matter what. Overcompensation isn't a factor unless they're prone or closer than 200 studs, but it still hits even if they're prone. Precision Rifle Systems These are the builds I use with this guidance in mind. You don't need to use these, but you can if you want. If I'm feeling confident, I'll use a Remington 700 with an angled grip, a green laser, and a compensator. This is because I'm a Rank 26 scrub. If I feel I need a backup shot to ensure the kill, I'll use a Dragunov SVU I bought at Rank 25 with all of the same. None of the attachments were bought. Ballistics Charts Remington 700/BFG-50/Intervention Dragunov SVU How to contact On Roblox, my username is WinterSoldier107. As you can probably tell from the name, I was young and dumb when I decided to name myself that. Here, just put a message on my wall. On the Reddit, I go by American_Operator (Again, young and dumb). Was Locke's Guide to Bullet Compensation helpful? Yes No